


Ruby's Special Birthday

by Hatman17



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Traits, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Dick Growth, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Impregnation, Lactation, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatman17/pseuds/Hatman17
Summary: For Ruby's 18th birthday party Yang gets a box of exotic brands from a mysterious old lady and proceeds to share it out after Ruby's party not knowing of the drinks transformative effects!





	Ruby's Special Birthday

October 31st a day of much revelry and joy in most people’s hearts as young children go about collecting candy from neighbours and young teenagers go on heartfelt adventures in hopes of destroying an eldritch abomination. Thankfully this special day would not have that much hassle as it was an extra special occasion for our heroine Ruby Rose who after a long wait has made it to her 18th birthday without dying (hurrah) there was a cake a pinata and even a life-sized replica of crescent Rose in Cookie form decorated in strawberry’s! Overall it was a fun day for her and the rest of her friends and family, which takes us to now with the members of team RWBY in their evening wear having a good time.

“Alright Ruby, time for the real fun?” Yang asked with a toothy grin as she practically vibrated with energy. “What are you up to now Yang?” Weiss questioned, cautious of the Blonde’s erratic excitement. “Well seeing as it’s Ruby’s first day of adulthood I’d figure she’s ready for this!” The girls looked on in a mix of excitement, curiosity and trepidation as the blonde brawler brought out a brown box out of the closet opening it up to reveal. “BOOZE! Yang what do you think you are doing!” Weiss screeched audibly. “Geez, Weiss no need no yell so loudly. Teacher’s might hear you.” Yang tried to reason. “Why do you have alcohol you know it’s prohibited at Beacon. And where did you get this stuff anyway, I don’t recognise any of these brands!” Weiss seethed more quietly as she held a bottle with a logo with a scantily clad woman on the label with the name “_La Bova_”.

“Okay, first of all I acquired these this morning from a sweet old lady in a sick witch costume after I helped get rid of some thugs messing with her and as a thank you, she gave me a couple of bottles for Ruby’s birthday as a reward. And secondly who cares what the school thinks its Halloween the school faculty are having their own little party right now drinking their own drinks, besides what are they gonna do me you and Blake are all 21 and Ruby’s 18 which is the legal drinking age in Vale, so I don’t get what your problem is.”

Weiss sulked in annoyance at the Blonde Brawler. “Look why don’t we all share a shot of this.” Yang said as she pulled out a pink bottle of ‘_Futanus growthus’_ out of the box and uncapped it before takin a quick swig to test for poison and dissipate the ice queen’s fears “See Weiss didn’t die not poison its fine!” Yang said confidently as she passed the bottle to her sister.

“Come on Weiss is my birthday I’m sure its fine!” The young Rose beamed with bravado as she took a large gulp of the bottle not quite knowing how much to take <Cough> <Cough>

“Easy there birthday girl.” Yang tried to sooth Ruby <cough> “WOW, that’s good you should try some Weiss its really fruity!” Ruby grinned as she handed Weiss the pink bottle, Weiss looked down at the bottle with trepidation before sighing “I hate you guys.”

15 Minutes later-

“I LOVE YOU GUYS!” Weiss cried as she nuzzled her head into Yang’s chest. “W-Weiss it’s okay…” “NO! ITS NOT I YELLED AND THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING IM SORRY!” The evening had taking quite a turning after the first shots the girls had of their first bottle with Ruby downing the rest before they descended to try all of the new drinks available to them with each member picking out whatever looked appealing to them.

Ruby after becoming accustomed to the unique buzz of alcohol decide that she wanted to be a bit daring as if to prove something to herself and make up for her earlier embarrassment when taking her first drink. She immediately went for a whisky labelled “_Succubus Delight_” with a label in the shape of a heart made of symmetrical batwings giving it a dark appeal which was complimented by its flavour which was very captivating with the reaper which left her feeling very hot for some reason. Afterwards she decided to take a taste of something else finding another bottle called “_Rabbits Rum_” Ruby immediately took a shine to it after a simple sniff of the liquid and immediately downed it which caused her head to spin for a moment but left her in a state of euphoria afterwards as she savoured the feelings before the dissipated leaving a tingling feeling throughout her body.

Weiss was having an entirely different experience from the rest of her team, after the first admittedly smaller shot from their shared bottle Weiss was near instantly tipsy and after guzzling down a bottle of “_Poodles Pounce_” which had tipped the scale into the drunk Weiss category which deserved a category all in its own as it was found out that the Schnee heiress became very emotional when intoxicated which could change at the drop of a hat as she goes to angry rants to sobbing apologies for her actions.

Blake had been rather quiet since they got back to their room. Not because she wasn’t enjoying herself, she was, she just felt it best to watch Weiss’s drunk persona as a way to entertain herself and hope that she didn’t decide to start sobbing over her as well. Blake was the most sober of the group as she hadn’t felt particularly experimental tonight and instead had decided for a single mixture between “_Lovecraftian wine_” and “_kittens mead_” to create a delightful concoction that she found to be oddly bitter yet still maintaining a delightful flavour.

Yang had undoubtedly drunk the most this evening, having consumed three whole bottles of “_La Bova_” and also a bottle of “_Dragon’s Breath_” despite this it she was still the second most drunk even with her high tolerance of alcohol in comparison to the rest of her team, but she still had the most trouble to deal with.

“Weiss, could you please get off me?” “NO!” “Weiss...” “ITS NOT FAIR! How come your boobies are so big?” Weiss muttered softly as she started poking Yang’s breasts. ‘Oh, Gods’ Yang thought “Did it get hot in here all of a sudden?” She tried to play off waving a hand to her face.

“Yeah I feel hot too” Yang whipped her head to see her sister looking very red fanning her face with her hand. “Yeah, I feel hot too…” Blake spoke up, in fact it was getting even hotter as time progressed. As this was all going down Ruby the birthday girl of the night was beginning feel very strange as she felt some kind of lump in her pyjama bottom’s curious and not wishing to bear the heat any more Ruby began to haphazardly tear her clothes off, after she bent down to pull her bottoms down she was smacked in the face as she drunkenly starred at a quickly growing cock which should have normally freaked her out but after having a few drinks she just assumed in her inexperienced mind that this was some erotic alcohol induced dream or hallucination showing no signs of discomfort and only amazement at is size as it grew all the way between the centre of her breasts which began to firm up in tandem with her new cock along with her ass and thighs as a bonus. As Ruby gawked at her new cock and burgeoning breasts she was shocked to watch as her nipples took on a new colour of dark brown, almost black, as the rest of her skin began to look more and more like she had a bad sunburned as she transitioned from a pale girl with a goth aesthetic to demon like appearance which was enhanced more so as she sprouted a pair of small black horns atop her temples completing the look. Which only continued to develop in a unique way as two fluffy red rabbit ears grew atop her head along with a fluffy bunny tail at the end of her back against her red ass cheeks.

Blake watched on in fascination as Ruby suddenly underwent drastic changes before her very eyes which along with her supernatural warmth from earlier led her to start rubbing at her folds as she too started to remove her clothes to quell the heat, but it only intensified for the cat faunus as she underwent her own transformations. As Blake continued rubbing at her clit it only became more pleasurable as it began to lengthen taking on a more phallic shape as it grew to an impressive eight inches. Ruby, who was done transforming at this point, turned to look at Blake who dropped to her knee’s as she basked in the aura and musk of her fellow futa as Ruby looked down at Blake as her pupils became distinguished heart shaped as the only thought that passed through either of their heads was simply ‘_BREED’_ as both girls feel in to their respective positions with Blake turning around and swinging her fat ass enticingly like a cat in heat, while Ruby took the plunge and by thrusting her bitchbreaker into Blakes soaking cunt causing her to squeal and contort from the mind melting pleasure of Ruby’s breedspire tearing up her fucktunnel with each savage thrust.

As Blake and Ruby continued their breeding session, the two, in their drunken state, began to notice various new changes occurring to the cat faunus as Blake’s tailbone began to elongate, growing fur as she gained a brand new cat tail, along with sharp claws at the end of her fingers and sharpened fangs also with these alterations came a series of black spots appeared on her black and started to bubble as multiple large tendrils erupted out of her back quickly changing shape to become a more phallic shape as the waved in the air confusedly as Blake tried to learn how to control them stuffing them into Ruby’s untouched pussy and ass earning a squeal of delight from the red skinned vixen who redoubled her efforts in trying to breed this faunus slut!

Despite Ruby’s first time she was extremely adept at fining and hitting all of the faunus’s g-spots as she went ballsdeep into the that drooling pussy as she began to cum inside releasing her legions of swimmers searching for an egg to fertilize, letting out a seductive moan of sheer ecstasy which along with the boiling load flooding her womb sent Blake over the edge as she unleashed her own tentacle cum to into Ruby as her mighty member squirted across the floor and the underside of her pearky breasts as the two of them fell into a fuck drunk sleep as they passed out for the night, fucking subconsciously even as they slept.

Meanwhile while all of these transformations happened to the ladybug duo, the freezerburn duo had their own interactions going on. Yang watched on with a drunken haze as her sister began taking of her top only to be distracted herself when she felt her tank top lifted up over her impressive bust looking down at a pouting Weiss. “SEE! Yours are so big, its not fair their even getting bigger!” Weiss slurred as she aggressively began to grope the Blonde’s tits much to Yang’s pleasure and embarrassment at the whole situation as she went red with embarrassment biting her bottom lip to stifle further moans as she began wriggling her legs together in arousal. 

As Weiss continued her sexual assault upon Yang’s breasts, Yang felt a growing sense of weight on her chest as she observed Weiss’s previous comment was in fact true. They were getting bigger as they began to gain greater and greater mass as they swelled outward into Weiss’s dainty fingers.

Unseen by Yang another reason for the growing Weight on her chest was caused in tandem by another change. She was growing multiple breasts. Beneath her original pair of tit brown spots appeared in equal spacing just above two more identical marks which began growing with each beat of Yang’s heart as they grew to the same size of Yang’s original size before surpassing that as well until she had a total of six equally sized teats on her front torso all larger than her own head. Yang felt another odd sensation in her crotch and finally gave into her urges pulling down her shorts revealing her very own cock which she began jerking furious as her other hand travelled down to her pussy rubbing it furiously as Weiss latched on to one of her teats as she two started to make her way down into her own undergarments.

As Weiss’s hand reached into her panties she felt a long and hard piece of flesh in her hand that caused her to erupt with pleasure with the slightest touch and started masturbating with a amateurs enthusiasm and skill as she tried to ride out the pleasure, not noticing as she grew a tail reminiscent of a poodles as her the hair on her head began to curl in on itself into a large curly afro with a new addition of two new dog ears growing atop her head as well.

<Splulrt> Weiss moaned as she felt a rush of creamy milk from Yang’s mighty udders flooded her mouth with euphoria as she began to increase her frantic masturbation marathon as Yang’s milk began to set itself in the heiresses stomach and tits which began to balloon to Yang’s previous size as they started churning their own milk becoming overly filled as they began to leak their own milk she began to grow yet another pair of breasts under her original due to the properties of Yang’s magical milk leaving the heiress with four lactating breasts upon her chest.

<Pop>“Yummy!” Weiss smiled as popped Yang’s teat out of her mouth rubbing her stomach in contention. Yang now free from her daze took an opportunity flipping Weiss on to her back as Yang straddled her on top getting a good look at Weiss’s delicious new tits and stranger still her fully erect canine cock. “Well Weiss, you’ve been a bad girl. Taking my milk without my permission but I know a way for you to make it up to me.” She smirked coyly as she lowered herself onto Weiss’s twitching canine member eliciting a moan very much akin to a dog’s whine as Yang went to the base, positioning her own member in-between Weiss’s new tits as she began to bounce of Weiss’s red-rocket with gusto.

Weiss’s mewled with pleasure as she felt the silky tunnel of Yang’s folds along with the pleasure of having her tits, no udders, fucked at the same time sent her crazy as she started to pant like a dog in heat. As Yang continued to bounce and titfuck the heiress she became more dominant as the “Dragon’s breath” started to take effect as her arms and legs began to pad on more muscle and the existing muscle became more defined and visible all around maintaining her womanly figure as well.

She heard a popping sound from her back as she grew in a thick dragon tail covered in gleaming gold scales as she took on more typical faunus as she developed fangs and claws. In a moment of frenzy passion Yang wrapped her hands around Weiss’s throat and started to choke her in a sexual manner, which helped make the Ice Queen start to see stars in the corners of her eyes.

“Woof if you’re a dirty slut!” Weiss woofed proudly without hesitation. “Woof if you love being choked like a masochistic whore!” Weiss woofed louder. Both girls were approaching their climax as milk started to ebb out of their teats. “Woof, if your. My .BITCH!” Weiss woofed in ecstasy as her knot at the base of her dick slid into Yangs gushing folds sending them both over the edge with Weiss painting Yang’s womb white, while Yang blasted her load across Weiss’s tits and into her open mouth as the poodle slut lapped it up happily as their many tits squirted their milk across the room before falling into unconsciousness as they fell asleep atop of each other ahaego face and all as they slept peacefully until the morning.

When they awoke the following morning the members of Team RWBY were pleasantly surprised when they saw their transformed selves in a non-drunk light, wondering how exactly this happened but at the end of the day they loved their new looks too much to care.

Ruby had a drastic change with skin the colour of her name sake and the biggest cock out of her team along with some fun addition trait’s like her new bunny ears and fluffy tail that helped emphasise the new curves to her body as well. Despite these changes to her physical appearance she remained mostly the same with some new kinks like breeding her teammates as a side effect of her rabbit qualities along with a constant aphrodisiac pheromone around herself that constantly aroused her teammates which she found that that was how they were anyway now so she hardly noticed.

Weiss had a lot of changes as well as she had gained new poodle dog ears and tail including the typical curly hair of a poodle as her hair was self-stylised in gorgeous curls looking like she had come straight out of a 1950’s salon. Probably the most dramatic changes were to her crotch and breasts as she now sported a bright red doggy dick and thanks to her over consumption of Yang’s milk had caused the heiress’s own tits to fill out with milk along with a new pair underneath her original for a total of four whole teats each leaking constantly milk though not as much as Yang. The Schnee had also taken on a much more submissive and affectionate personality much to the joy of the other members of Team RWBY were a bit sick of her previous overbearing attitude.

Blake’s changes were much more rounded as her curves had rounded out giving her a much more curvy body more akin to her mother, that could only be described as thick! Along with her new dick and the many new tentacles that had grown from her back she relished in her new body as she jacked herself off repeatedly as well as using her tentacles to fuck every hole, she and her teammates had ensuring they could always have new and exciting ways to have fun.

Yang had liked her old body, but she absolutely adored her new one! Besides the awesome new strength and sweat ass tail, she had six whole teats bigger than her head! SIX! She couldn’t even hope to call them breasts anymore only teats or udders seemed appropriate as they constantly spewed rivers of her luscious milk. Her personality seemed to be even more flirty and dominating that was until someone like Ruby or Blake got a holed on her udders then she was back to mooing submissively as her milk tanks were emptied.

Overall the team was excited by their new bodies and looked forward to the future to explore them more.

(Last night)

Salem was especially happy that she managed t get rid of those remaining old bottles she had. She had quite the task of distributing them throughout Beacon after handing some to that nice blonde girl and Cinder. She was just glad that it was over with and she could enjoy the rest of her night,

END


End file.
